The Thief That Stole A Kiss
by Kikyouko
Summary: The platinum blonde haired hikari, Merik, had never had a lover until the day his beloved millennium rod was stolen. Let me, Kikyouko, tell you what had happened that night. RyouxMerik! YAOI! R&R!


**Title:** The Thief Who Stole A Kiss  
  
**By:** Kikyouko  
  
**A/N:** This is a YAOI fic. Don't like RyouxMerik don't read!  
  
**Summary:** The platinum blonde haired hikari, Merik, had never had a lover until the day his beloved millennium rod was stolen. Let me, Kikyouko, tell you what had happened that night.  
  
Merik stood up from bed one night. He couldn't sleep. He needed something or someone there beside him, but there was not a thing or person to replace the empty spot on his bed covers. He sighed and stepped over to his mirror. With one glace at his own eyes, he knew what he needed. He just didn't know how soon he would find this thing. He pushed back his blonde hair and walked out of the room. Maybe doing something would help him get it off his mind.  
He grabbed his coat and walked out of the door with a pair of keys belonging to his motorbike. He looked down at the ground as he placed himself on the bike. The key was placed in the keyhole and soon the bike was off driving down the road with its faithful owner on its backside. Merik soon stopped at a club. The sign was on the roof blinking on and off. It had the words "The Neptune" written on it. Merik decided that it must have been the clubs name.  
He took off his helmet and walked into the building. The blonde haired hikari glanced over to see the pharaoh's hikari, Yugi Mutoh. He wondered for a bit what an innocent thing like him would be doing in such a club. I mean there were exotic performers/strippers, waiters, and bar tenders everywhere. His feet took their own steps to Yugi. Merik hated going up to him, but he couldn't stop his feeling from pouring out.  
"Yugi. Yugi Mutoh. What would you be doing here?" Yugi blinked and stared at Merik. He soon recognized him from a duel they had faced each other in. He couldn't remember his name at first, but then it soon came to him. It was Yami's tomb keeper, the one that controlled people to duel him and the spirit.   
"Yes...I remember you. You're Merik. Merik Ishtar. The question is what are you doing here?" Yugi snapped quickly. Merik looked straight into the violet eyes of the boy standing before him.   
"I am here because I was bored. I answered you're question. Now be a good boy and answer mine." Merik replied with a small smile. He knew Yugi was in high school. He just wanted to see his reaction when he called him a boy.   
"Er...I work here."  
  
Merik's eyes grew with interest. Why would this kid work in a bar? Did he even have permission from his guardian, Solomon, to be there? He wondered more and more. Again his mind stepped up and made his mouth talk for him.   
"So what do you do here?"  
  
Yugi looked a bit confused at first, but soon knew what he meant. He could kind of tell what his thoughts were. Merik watched him for a bit until he answered his last question.   
"I am exotic performer. I entertain people for money." Yugi replied in a calm and normal tone.  
  
Merik couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought that little Yugi was innocent. He thought for a few moments more before turning away and walking out of the club. He didn't really want to hear another word of it. He sat back down on his motorbike and pulled back is hair then he soon placed a purple helmet back over his head. The key turned and once again the bike was on the move. He passed more streets and clubs on his way to nowhere. His mind kept telling him to do strange things and his body followed those commands. Right then his mind was telling him to cruise around for a bit longer before returning home for some rest. A few more minutes he was going to ride until the white haired Ryou Bakura jumped out in front of his bike once more, He had done it before demanding his rod once or twice already, but Merik thought it was pointless trying again.   
"Fool. You will not get my rod this time." Merik said.  
  
"I don't need to. I have already gotten it. Ryou replied holding up the golden item. Merik looked in shock back down at his belt. There was no rod. It was true this Ryou had taken it, but when and how did he do it?   
"How did you get my item?" Merik asked still in shock. Ryou laughed insanely.   
"You are the fool, Merik. You should pay more attention when a thief is near by. I was the pharaoh of thieves while Yami became the pharaoh of Egypt. I was too close and now I will collect the rest of the items and rule the world. You were correct about one thing when you dueled the pharaoh. His rein is over, but you'll not be the one taking over." Ryou said still laughing as he spoke. Merik glared and jumped off his bike. His hands reached out to the rod and also grabbed a hold of it.  
  
"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!" Merik growled. Ryou looked down and noticed the blonde clasping the rod tightly. They both pulled their owns ways, but Ryou being stronger just pulled Merik closer to him. They were soon face to face.  
  
"Remove you're arms from the item or face the consequences." Ryou growled back. Merik just grabbed on tighter without a reply. Ryou pulled harder, which brought them closer so close that their lips were almost touching. And soon they were. The rod fell to the ground as a kiss was placed on both of their lips. Ryou didn't complain one bit, but Merik's eyes showed the shock. Ryou caught it in his eyes and smiled as he grabbed Merik's arms and held him tighter. The blonde tried to pull away at first, but then he fell in the thief's arms along with his heart.   
Ryou ended the kiss and knocked the blonde hikari out. He kept him in his arms as he picked up the rod and disappeared into the darkness with him. Merik awoke in a room covered in black silk. The bed had black covers, pillows, sheets, and drapes. He sat up straight and wondered where he could be. Then he soon remembered one thing, the kiss that was placed on his lips. He stood from the bed and looked around. Ryou appeared straight from the darkness and smiled.   
"I guess you do give a good kiss." Merik looked around until his blue eyes spotted the white haired yami on the other side of the room. He was holding Merik's rod in his hands. It seemed he had taken it forever.   
"I would like my item back..." Merik replied nervously ignoring his remark about the kiss. He acted like it never happened and Ryou didn't sound like he was complaining. Merik stepped back as Ryou took steps closer.   
"You want the rod back?" He responded taking more steps forward. Merik's mind showed him up again. It made him stay put for a minute even though he wasn't sure what Ryou was going to do. "Alright you can have it back, but I would like something too." Ryou added.   
"Well what would you like?" Merik asked shaking a bit. Ryou smiled and pinned Merik to the wall. His eyes were a deep dark brown that seemed possessive and threatening.   
"I would like you." He replied sealing another kiss. The rod soon returned to Merik's hands as Ryou kissed him once more before speaking again. "You do understand, don't you?" Ryou finished with his own question. Merik nodded slightly. "Good." Ryou said smiling. Merik smiled back and soon placed the last kiss on Ryou's lips. It seemed he was not afraid any longer.   
"Alright. I guess you've gotten what you wanted." He whispered in Ryou's ear. Soon Ryou pulled Merik towards the bed and pinned him down once more.  
  
"I knew I'd get what I wanted." He agreed.  
  
**TBC --(**  
  
**A/N:** Okay...I am finished the first chapter. I hope you yaoi fans enjoyed it. This fic was inspired by a fanfiction writer called, Akura loves Sanzo with the story Façade!


End file.
